Our Journey
by The Lightning Pheonix
Summary: Humphrey and Kate are caught up in an adventure when Humphrey meets his sister and she tells him about their family gifts and abilities. Truth is uncovered about Humphreys parents deaths as he continues to investigate the mysterious clan of wolves that want him dead. Rated M for 'Intense' Romance and Violence/Langauge in later chapters. Includes OCs from other stories. Please R&R!
1. Shy Start

**A/N**

**Hello people how are you!? This is my first story so BE KIND. And just letting you know, this story gets into it pretty quickly so be prepared ;)****Please R&R!**

Chapter 1-Shy Start

1 month after the howl at the end of the movie - Kate and Humphrey are married now.

**Unknown POV**

There was a lonely grey she-wolf in a cave.

She had a white underbelly with green eyes.

"Ugh, it's so cold" the she-wolf muttered to herself as she tried to sleep in her temporary den.

**Over to Humphrey and Kate in Third Person POV**

Humphrey and Kate were walking through the forest on thier way back from the moonlight howl. "Wow that was great! It's so good to be able to get to howl again!", said Humphrey.

"I know! I just feel so happy when I get to howl with this handsome wolf", said Kate.

"That's nothing compared to how i feel when I get to howl with this sexy thing", Humphrey replied.

"Oh stop it would you!", said Kate giggling.

"But you're just too damn beautiful! What else am I supposed to do?", said Humphrey.

"I guess you cant do much..."(except we could have a little fun together) but Kate kept that thought to herself- for now.

"Hey Kate do you feel like going on a short walk I feel like i need to sorta stretch my legs a little more before we head back to the den".

"Ok Humph let's take the long way round then" she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Kate"

"No problem, you know Humphrey, I am the happiest wolf in the world because i am soo lucky! If you just think about it, we got the pack laws for Alpha and Omegas not being mates abolished thus allowing me to be mates with you and Lilly can be with Garth!"

"Yeah Kate i agree, i'm so happy I get to be with you now it just makes me feel as if this isn't even real, we probably have the best luck in the world!". Right then it starts to rain. "Oh wow really!?"

"Ugh!" Exclaims Kate"

"Quick run there's a cave over there!" said Humphrey as Kate and him rushed inside. "What a time for it to start raining halfway through the night!"

"I know whats with that?"

" Probably just our luck again..."

"Yeah your probably right hahahaha" Kate and Humphrey both laughed.

**Later - the storm is still going on in Unknown POV**

"Brrrr why does it have to start raining now? I wish i could be back in my old pack" Then the she-wolf remembered that she couldn't go back after what had happened. "Please God help me find a pack that will accept me" she whimpered and she cried herself to sleep.

**Back to Kate and Humph in Third Person POV**

"You know humphrey, i have been thinking a lot lately"

"About what sweetie?"

"About us, and about how we are now mates and don't have to restrain our affection towards one another anymore" Kate said as she put a grin on her face.

"Wait Kate you mean..."

"Uh-huh, and now i guess you can call it luck still that it started raining and allowed me to tell you", Kate said seductively and she walked towards Humphrey.

"Woah- uh Kate- bu-but what i-if your mum f-finds out...?!" Humphrey stuttered as he walked back into the cave wall.

"She wont, it will be our little secret, and even if she does find out i won't let her do anything to MY mate" Kate said with a sly smile.

**Humphrey's POV**

Kate had basically just told me that she wanted to mate with me and I was getting nervous as she started walking towards me. "Are you sure you want to do this Kate because i just-"

"Of course i do" said Kate as she kissed me and pushed me on my back. "I have been wanting to do this with you for so long now and i finally get to show you how much i love you" said Kate.

Wow i thought, Kate really wants to mate with me. I was really nervous still even though i dont know why because i know i loved Kate very much and this is what she wanted and as I thought about, i really wanted to mate with her as well.

**Third Person POV**

Kate was laying on Humphrey and kissing him passionately and all Humphrey could do was kiss back as they started rolling around on the floor. Soon Humphrey began to get 'stiff' from all the passion and love in the air. Kate let out a giggle as she felt it press into her lower stomach and Humphrey blushed enormously and thanked God for his fur.

"I thought you didn't want to do this?" asked Kate.

"You made me change my mind" said Humphrey.

After hearing this Kate just giggled as she slid down his chest and Humphrey blushed even harder. Then she started to lick him down there and Humphrey let out an involuntary moan of pleasure.

"Oooohhh Kate..." said Humphrey.

Kate just giggled and kept on licking. Humphrey was in a state of total bliss, Kate was doing such an unspeakable act towards him and he thought it was awesome.

He was about to say that he was getting close but Kate had put his 'wolf' in her mouth and the pleasure Humphrey was recieving was tripled thus taking away his capability to speak. As she continued sucking Humphrey could only pant and moan and his climax was building. He managed to say a few words "I'm getting close" before the pleasure took hold of him again he was lost in Kate's mouth sucking faster as if the words were an encouragement instead of a warning. Then Humphrey let out a loud moan of pleasure as he released and Kate sucked it all off his 'wolf' and giggled again.

"Oh God that giggle really turns me on" Humphrey thought to himself. Humphrey then got up and pushed Kate on her back. "Your turn" he said.

"Ok" Kate said giggling. "What's he gonna do? Ooh i cant wait!" Thought Kate.

Humphrey gave her a passionate kiss and soon enough they were rolling on the floor again completely all over each other. Humphrey then decided to put his tongue in Kates mouth and she gladly accepted it as they continued kissing passionately and rolling around. Kate was beginning to feel very wet down below and she longed for Humphrey to make a move quickly because she was becoming very aroused from all the passionate kissing and love. Then without warning he stopped and pinned Kate and granted her wish by kissing and nibbling around her neck and she giggled some more.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" she said.

"Good"

Then he slowly made his way down her chest teasing each of her nipples on the way down eliciting and few moans and giggles from Kate. Then when he got to her womanhood, he began to pant slightly and he began to get 'stiff' again. Kates giggling brought him back to reality and he moved his head forward and started to lick her. This caused Kate to gasp and moan some more and she started to claw the ground a little from the pleasure she was experiencing. "Oh yes" Kate said as she leant her head back and spread her legs a little wider. Humphrey right now was tasting probably the sweetest thing in his life and he didn't want it to stop. Kate was now getting closer to her climax and said "I'm getting close" and when Humphrey heard those words he went faster and put his tongue into her and started thrusting his tongue in and out causing Kate to moan.

"Oh God Humphrey your TONGUE!" she moaned. He could only smile at that and went even faster which now made Kate go ballistic and frantically writhe about from the pleasure before screaming "HUMPHREY!" as she released. Then Humphrey licked it all up and laid down next to Kate, who was still panting.

"Well, that was one of the best things I've ever tasted, you're so sweet" he said in a sexy voice. Kate giggled even more at that.

"Are you tired?" she asked.

"Yeah a little but that was totally worth it and i would love to do it again sometime" he replied.

"We're not finished" exclaimed Kate,"We still haven't done the main event yet.

and humphrey started blushing some more when kate sat on top of him again, rubbing her soft fur on his erect member in the process, making him moan again and she giggled.

**Humphreys PoV**

Oh God she really wants to do it now she was longing for me to be inside her and that made me want to be in her even more. I then took a second to imagine what it would be like and before I know it the images and feelings that popped up in my mind was in no doubt possibly the best thing i would ever feel in my life, so i decided to advance our 'session' even further to give kate what she longed for.

**Kates POV **

Oh God i want him to be deep inside me right now and fucking me so hard that I would scream his name, but humphrey, being the shy thing he was with this sort of thing, i knew i would have to take action myself for anything more to happen because he would try to get out of it and act shy. I had never been more wrong in my entire life.

**A/N**

**Well, if you want the rest of that lemon you're gonna have to give me some reviews ;P. ****Also, depending on how many reviews this gets will determine how quickly this story is going to be thought up, written, then published. ****If I don't get a good amount of feedback, there is plenty of things in my life that have more importance over this including tennis and school so sorry. Other than that, don't hate me I'm not a full time writer I'm not paid to do this. Constructive critisism is good, like "I think your a lemon cheesecake because Kate giggled too much" because it tells me what was wrong. If you are just going to say "U suck" just remember you are reading a story about cartoon wolves. That have anthropomorphic behavior like talking and emotions. And sometimes they are intimate. So yeah, just review.**


	2. Dedication, Love, and Rain

**A/N** **I would like some more reviews plz! Took me a while to write this and i hope you notice that i put much more detail into my lemons than most people do. I think that you guys will really like this chapter :). **WARNING** This WHOLE chapter is a lemon. Thats how dedicated i am. Lol. Just read it already stop looking at this boring Authors note.**

**Chapter 2 - Dedication, Love and Rain.**

**Third person**

Humphrey was still going through his ultimate plan to please Kate as Kate was getting ready to make her move whilst they were rolling around and kissing again. Then, Humphrey made the first move by stopping above Kate so she was on her back and he was standing over her and giving her a kiss filled with so much love, passion and affection that Kate would get the message. If she was still unsure, what he said next would make her wish come true and clarify his intentions for pleasing her.

"Kate, you are the most beautiful, loving and caring wolf i have ever had the pleasure to meet in my entire life, and i would very much so like to know if you would do me the honour of letting me mate with you?"

"Oh God Humphrey you have no idea what it means to me for you to say that, so make me yours my omega and do it"

Humphrey could only smile as he kissed her again before saying "don't worry, I'll be gentle" and he nibbled on her ear which she always loved "at first" he then added.

Kate then giggled at how naughty Humphrey sounded right now and she loved it. Humphrey was on top of Kate and Kate was lying on her back in a 'missionary' postion. She then spread her legs as Humphrey prepared to enter her. "I love you" said Humphrey

"i love you too" said Kate as she kissed him. Then the Omega entered the Alpha and both Kate and Humphrey let out a few moans at the pleasure before Humphrey took her virginity and Kate felt the pain really kick in. "Ow that hurts quite a bit" said Kate.

"We can stop if you like" said Humphrey as he gave her another kiss.

"No i have been waiting for this there is no way I'm stopping i just have to get used to it for a second" she replied. Humphrey waited patiently (which was a really hard thing to do because he had massive urges saying to fuck her brains out because of how pleasurable it was for him) before Kate eased up a bit and gave him a lick on the cheek. "You can continue now hon" she said

"Thanks" was all he said before he got back to it and put his full length into her. This made Kate moan loudly as she felt so much pleasure from Humphrey at one time. Humphrey was also getting a feeling 10x more than what he imagined mating to be like and he could only keep on thrusting himself into her as he whispered into Kates ear "so tight, so good" and she giggled some more before starting to moan again.

**Lightning cracked outside as the two lovers continued their 'session'.**

"Well Kate...your lucky...this storm...is stopping anyone...from interfering" Humphrey panted.

"Oooooh...good...and...Humphrey?"

"What...?" He panted

"Harder...fuck me...harder"

Humphrey had a small chuckle before giving her all he had. "Oh God YES!" she moaned and put her arms around Humphrey's back/waist as he continued to thrust his hips into hers. The rain continued to berate the ground outside the cave and the wind rushed through the trees, drowning out the loud moans of love and pleasure. As he continued thrusting into Kate, Humphrey stared into her eyes and saw all the love in the with a little lust. He then started kissing her passionately and Kate kissed him back just as hard. Then Humphrey thrust himself in Kate harder and must of hit a sensitive spot because Kates eyes shot open and she squealed with delight.

"Oh Humphrey...do that again!" Kate pleaded.

"Ok" Humphrey laughed as he angled himself and thrust himself in the same spot as before and Kated squealed again. Humphrey found this amusing so he continued hitting that same spot and Kate started to moan and claw intro Humphreys back a little. Humphrey began to feel his climax building and said

"Kate, I'm getting close, what do you want me to do?".

"It's ok Humphrey, I'm not in heat so the chances...oh...of me getting pregnant are very small" Kate moaned.

"Ok then" Humphrey said as he leant in and kissed her and sped up.

"Oh Humphrey YES FASTER!" Kate yelled. They had been mating for over half an hour now, and Humphrey was pretty much half dead and really tired but he managed to put in a last effort as he sped up and planted his lips on Kates and Kate moaned some more. Humphrey was on the edge when all of a sudden Kates body seemed to shudder as she released and clamped down on Humphreys 'wolf' and pushed him over the edge. He then let out all the pent-up pressure from the last 35 minutes and Kate seemed to shudder some more as he filled her with it. Humphrey, exhausted, fell off to the right of Kate and she turned around with him so as not to hurt herself or him seeing as they were now stuck together for a while. They were now both lying on their sides, panting and looking at each other lovingly.

"Wow...that was...so amazing!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah...that was probably...one of the most...incredible things...i have ever...experienced" panted Humphrey.

"Well...if your good...we might be able to...have some more fun...eh?" Kate giggled.

"Yes ma'am!" Humphrey said as he gave Kate another kiss. Then they just laid there for a while listening to the rain patter and the wind woosh outside whilst trying to get back all the oxygen into their hyperventilating bodies that they had lost during their 'session'. After a while, Humphrey was able to pull himself out of Kate and when he did she let out a small moan and then giggled and snuggled into Humphreys fur. Because she was so tired, her eyelids soon drooped and she fell into a deep, deep sleep listening to the rain. Humphrey, even more tired than Kate and not even being and Alpha to be able to cope with it, soon followed her lead. Both of them had smiles on their faces as they slept in a loving embrace.

**Whew, that was intense. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. PM me about anything you need to PM me about (I don't know). If you like, add me as an Author to your favourites and follow me as well as favourite and follow the story. Also, if you really do like the story, review a lot. I know that lots of people read the good, popular stories like "Aftermath" by Datguy n' Disguy or "For the Blood of the South" by bravobravo. Thats because people change the filter to "Reviews". If this story gets lots of reviews, more people see it :). Cheers and have a good one!**


	3. Friends and Family are Important

**A/N**

**This chapter is longer than the others so far, took me 3 hours to write but i enjoyed it :). Please Review and if you haven't read "Birth to Death" by TheChriZ1995 i strongly recommend doing so because this chapter has an OC from it. Many thanks to TheChriZ1995 for letting me use it :).**

**Chapter 3**

**Humphreys POV**

As the sun's golden rays began to shine into the cave, Humphrey opened his eyes and saw Kate snuggled into his chest and still asleep. "Wow i must have really tired her out" I thought silently laughing. I stared at her still form as the rays of sunshine hit her body and made her look like a goddess. Then she stirred beside me and opened her eyes letting out a yawn.

"Good morning honey" Kate said as she licked my cheek.

"Good morning sweetie how did you sleep?"

"Best sleep i have ever had, no wonder after last night" she giggled.

A large grin almost split my face in two.

"That was amazing!" I said.

"Yeah, I can't believe I finally got to mate with you its like a dream come true" she said.

"I just hope your mum doesn't kill me" I said nervously.

"C'mon, I know she is overprotective of both Lily and I but I think that she would be fine with it seeing as we ARE married now..." Kate said. "Which reminds me, we better get up and go back to our den before someone finds us not there" she added.

"Yeah good idea" I said as I started to get up, only to have my legs wobble and i fell back down again.

"You right there?" asked Kate giggling.

"Just tired is all..." I said before instantly regretting it.

"Ha I bet" Kate snickered. "But you did last way longer than any normal Alpha would..." she added.

"Really?" I ask.

"Mhmm, I was so tired after we finished i just fell straight asleep when I wasn't even doing half the work!" she exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, I guess so" I said as Kate helped me up.

"You fine on your own now?" she asked still giggling.

"Yeah, I should be alright" I said as I flexed my muscles and stretched.

"Damn" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You look so...hot...when you stretch!" she exclaimed.

Humphrey was probably the most well-built Omega out of all of them maybe even more than some Alphas, but he definately looked hotter than any other Omega or most Alphas too.

"Oh well, thanks" I said as we left the cave.

"Hey Humphrey, i just love the way the rain makes everything look so nice!" Kate exclaimed.

I took a moment to look around and saw the trees all looked greener and happier, the grass on the ground even looked better than usual too.

"Yeah, it does too!" I agreed.

We were coming up on our den now as Kate said "race you to the den!" and she took off ahead of me.

"Oh no you don't!" I muttered to myself as I chased after her.

As we both ran into the den, laughing and panting, we noticed someone sitting in our den.

"And where have you two been?" Eve asked in a stern voice.

Kate and i shared a quick glance before I answered "On our way back from the moonlight howl last night when the storm came in we had to run to a cave till it stopped raining but it didn't so we slept there for the night".

"And?" Eve continued.

"And...we slept?" I said starting to get a little nervous.

"Nothing ELSE happened?" She further questioned.

I was about to say no we just slept there for the night when Kate said "And WHAT IF something else happened hmm? Humphrey and I are married now so you can't control me anymore mum!"

"To this, Eve was flabbergasted. She just stared at Kate with her eyes wide before she regained her composure. "So you two mated last night?" she asked.

"Uh, no we just-" I started to say before Kate interupted me "Yes", "and there was nothing you could have done about it" she added as she sat up proudly.

I just sat there in shock with my eyes wide. "Oh God here we go please don't let her kill me..." I thought to myself. What happened next was even more of a shock.

"Well, I just came by here to say you had a day off today so don't get angry with me! And Humphrey?" She asked.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered before regaining my composure. "Yes?"

"Don't ever hurt her, or I'll rip open your stomach" she said simply.

"Yes ma-am, don't worry I will take complete care of Kate and I would never hurt her" i said, meaning every word.

"Good" she said as she walked out of the den.

I just fell to the ground and laid down. "Oh God I thought she was going to kill me right then and there" I said. "I wasn't expecting her to be so laid back about it" I added. My heart was racing a million beats per minute.

"Don't worry, she wouldn't have gotten anywhere near you I would have stopped her" Kate said. "She just needed to understand that you and I are together and nothing can change that".

"Yeah, I bet she's gonna go tell your dad now and he's gonna want to talk with me" I said.

"Yeah well, it was gonna happen eventually" she replied. "But, all that aside, I have a day off today!" She said as she walked up to me and gave me a kiss. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, let's go for a walk around the park, eh? I suggested.

"Oh yes I'd love to!" Kate replied as she gave me a big hug. "As I said before, whenever we have a storm, everything looks nice afterwards so i bet the whole park will look beautiful today!"

"Not as beautiful as you though" I said.

Kate giggled and kissed me again. "Always the gentleman" said Kate.

"Yep thats me" I said smiling.

As we walked out the den my stomach grumbled loudly and i realized how hungry i was after expelling all my energy last night.

"Maybe we she get breakfast first or else you might eat someone" Kate laughed.

"Good idea" I said laughing as well.

"Hey Humphrey how are you? Boy do you two look like a mess" a voice came from behind us.

"Here we go" I said to Kate as she giggled a little.

"Hey Chris how are you?" I asked as I turned around to see one of my best friends walking towards me.

"I'm good thanks, and by the looks and smell of it, you two had a good time last night" he said as he whistled encouragingly. (A/N: For those of you who don't know who Chris is, read TheChriZ1995's story 'Birth to Death'.)

Kate just blushed and looked away as did I. "Yeah, well, no need to make a scene out of it don't go around telling anyone" I said still blushing. Chris was a good friend of mine we go back a little after Kate and I's wedding when I was captured again and sent overseas on a plane but I managed to get free of my cage before we were too far away and we crash landed. I lost part of my memory, but I met a wolf who took me in and sheltered me as I was hurt. That wolf was Chris. He has brown fur with a white underbelly and is a little younger than me. To cut a long story short, he helped me regain my memory and he joined me when i journeyed back to Jasper.

"I don't need to tell anyone, one look at you guys and everyone will know what's going down with both of you's fur completely messed up, and you have each other's scent all over you." He laughed.

I thought about this for a minute. I then said to Kate "maybe its best if we go wash up before heading to the feeding grounds".

"Yeah that's probably a good idea" Kate said still blushing.

"Well I'll leave you guys to it I'm gonna go grab myself some chow!" He said before taking off.

"Yeah catcha later!" I yelled after him.

Kate and i then made our way to the lake to clean ourselves.

"Sorry about that" i said.

"Nah don't worry about it i don't care" she replied.

We soon found ourselves at the lake. I decided to have a little fun and as we walked near the edge, I pushed Kate in.

"AHHHHH-glurb" Kate screamed as she went under the water. When she came back up i was on my back laughing my ass off with my paws on my chest as Kate got out of the water, raised a paw, and punched me right were it hurts the most.

"Uuuugggghhh-"I moaned as i turned on my side into a fetal position putting my forepaws over my 'wolf' as tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Now you know not to ever push a lady into a lake" Kate said simply as i groaned some more and she grinned a me.

"Yeah...I know...but I...couldn't...resist..."I managed to say in a whispered groan as I tried to smile.

Then she came up to me and rolled me into the lake. I was greeted by freezing cold water but it seemed to distill the pain in my groin so i was happy. I surfaced just in time to see Kate now laughing her ass off when I got another devious idea. I then half hopped out of the water, grabbed her, and pulled her in with me.

"AH-" was all she managed to say as we both went under again. Then when we surfaced i grinned and said "you never said anything about pulling a lady into a lake". Kate then giggled as she licked my cheek.

"Well now that we're both in we can actually get cleaned now hey?" she asked with the grin still plastered on her face.

"Yeah i guess so" i said as I started to rub off the remnants of last night when Kate seemed to stop me.

"Could you please do my back honey?" She asked.

"Of course" i replied as i started to rub her back.

"Mhhmmhm" Kate started to purr as i continued rubbing her back.

"You like that?" I asked.

"Mhhmm yes" she replied.

I continued to rub her back and cleaned it with more water as she purred even more still smiling.

After a while I said "all done".

"Awww, but I was enjoying that..." she complained. "Now i get to wash you" she said as she jumped on me and dunked me underwater. We came up kissing and then Kate started to push me onto my back still kissing me as she washed my chest with her paws. Then she broke the kiss and starting rubbing her paws lower down my chest until she got to my stomach. Then she cleaned my stomach and started rubbing my sheath. "Oh-KATE, not here!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean? Im just washing my Husband..." she said with a smile creeping at the corners of her mouth. Then after a while she turned me over and started washing my back. Soon i also began to moan a bit because it felt like a nice massage, but it was 10x better because I was being caressed be the one i love.

"Mhmmmhm" i moaned and Kate just giggled again.

Soon she was all finished and she gave me a kiss.

"Thanks for washing me Kate" i said.

"No problem Humphrey, anytime, i get to touch my mates body and I couldn't be happier" she grinned.

"Well, ok then" i said laughing. "Let's head over and get something to eat now shall we?" I said raising my paw out in front of me in the direction of the feeding grounds.

"Sure" she said as she walked past brushing her tail under my nose as she passed.

Which made me sneeze.

Kate just giggled as I followed, her hips swaying side to side i couldn't help but stare at her ass as it kept on moving in front of me. Kate noticed this and giggled to herself.

"Humphrey, are you staring at my ass?" she asked raising and eyebrow.

"What? I cant admire my mates beauty?" I said grinning. "Besides, you are walking in front of me as if you want me to" i added.

"Well maybe i do!" She said giggling.

I could only smile at that as i walked up next to her. We were at the feeding grounds now and we walked over to where a caribou was and Kate ripped off a leg for me then a leg for her. "Thanks" I said as I grabbed my piece.

We were about to turn around and head back to our den when Lily saw us and came over to us with Garth. (Lily and Garth are married now too btw they were married shortly before Kate and Humphrey because their marriage united the packs)

"Hey guys how are you!?" Lily said as she walked over to us. Kate and I put our pieces or caribou down to talk.

"Good thanks what about you?" Asked Kate.

"Yeah we're good, we just wanted to know if you guys would like to join us for breakfast?" Asked Garth.

"That'd be nice" Kate said.

As we walked to Lily and Garth's den it was silent because we all had meat in our mouths.

Soon, we reached their den and we walked inside putting our meat down and sitting down.

"So, what have you guys been up to lately?" Asked Lily.

A/N

Wgew that was a good chapter. R&R for more chapters. Keep the reviews rolling in and the chapters will roll out :) catcha later. Remember to check TheChriZ1995 out he is my fav author again thankyou for letting me use your OC "Chris" :)


	4. A Day Off

**A/N Hey guys got another chapter for ya 1.7k words hope you like ;)**

**Chapter** **4**

**Humphreys** **POV**

"So, what have you guys been up to lately?" asked Lily.

"Oh nothing much, before we came to grab some food we had a chat with mum, then went and had a bath" Kate replied.

As the two sisters began chatting furiously, I moved over near Garth and took a bite of my meat.

"Apparently you two did something you weren't supposed to, Garth asked easing an eyebrow, and judging by the laughter and glances coming from Kate and Lily, I would assume they were talking about the same thing.

"How did you two find out?" I asked blushing.

"Lily and I were at her parents den when Eve came through and spoke to Winston a little too loudly" said Garth with a chuckle.

"Oh great, the next thing you know the whole pack is going to find out" I said putting my paws over my head.

"Nah don't worry about it, if its any constellation to you, she much had the same reaction to Lily and I" he replied.

I lifted my head up a bit and raised an eyebrow "You guys...?" I started.

"Yep" he replied.

"Well, at least we're not alone now" I said laughing.

"Yeah well Winston is gonna go and have a talk with you too..." he said.

"Oh crap..." I stopped laughing. "What did he say?" I asked.

"Hehe you can find out for yourself" he chuckled.

My eyes grew wide an i suddenly felt really nervous. "Aw crap...this wont be good then..." I said. "When did you guys...you know..." I asked politely.

"On our wedding night" he replied

I let my jaw drop. "Really!? That was ages ago..." I said

"Yep, and you guys did it last night" he laughed.

"Hey so what? I wasn't even ready for it last night..." I said.

"Niether was I but Lily was all for it and she sorta forced me into it but nonetheless it was still awesome" he said.

"That's sorta what happened last night, Kate and I were on our way back from the moonlight howl when it started raining-" i said but Garth interrupted me.

"But you guys left before Lily and I, and we made it back to our den before the storm and your den is closer how did you guys get caught in the rain?" He asked.

"Well I felt like stretching my legs so i asked Kate if she wanted to go for a walk, then we got caught in the rain and we ran for a cave. When we got there, Kate started to act differently and one thing led to another. But I am very glad i decided to take a walk last night because otherwise 'last night' wouldn't of happened because our den is too close to Eve and Winston's and they probably would of heard us even through the rain" i said.

"Well, seems like you enjoyed it then" he snickered.

"Yeah i did, it felt amazing" i replied as i finished my food.

"I'll tell ya what, so long as you tell Winston the truth and nothing but the truth you'll be fine when he talks to you" he said as he finished his food.

"Thanks Garth, its nice to talk with you sometimes" i said.

"Yeah Humphrey anytime! And Good luck!" He said

"Yeah thanks" i said as i shaked his hand.

I walked over to Kate and asked her if she was ready to leave.

"Yeah sure we better not waste the time we have today" she replied. "See ya Lily! Thanks for inviting us over for breakfast" then Kate put on a knowing face "and it was a nice chat too" then the girls both giggled and Garth and I both rolled our eyes.

"Thanks again for having us" Kate and I both said as we left the den.

"Anytime! And Kate?" Said Lily.

"What?" she replied.

"Dont get caught next time" she giggled before running back into the den.

That left both Kate and I blushing.

"Well we better be going on that walk now before it gets too late" i said.

"Good idea" said Kate still blushing.

As we both started off on our walk, i felt a prickling sensation on my neck, as if something was about to happen, then i heard a "WOLF PILE" and knew what was coming, so i pushed Kate over to the side and jumped out the way as Salty, Shakey and mooch come out of nowhere a fall flat on the ground. When they stop their groaning and got up, they saw Kate and I lying on our backs laughing our asses off.

"You guys-hehe-shouldn't-hahaha-yell-haha-when your about to-hihihi-suprise someone" Kate said while still laughing.

"You guys should yell AFTER you have landed on me" i said.

"Yeah well, it ruins the fun of it" said Shakey brushing dust off of his chest.

"Besides, we usually do it to omegas because they have slower reaction times and can't get out of the way even if they hear us" added Salty.

"But how did you get out of they way Humphrey?" Asked Mooch.

"I dont know! Instinct?" Replied Humphrey. "Think of how many times i have dodged it now, because you guys have done it so often i know when it's coming!" I added.

"Aww well, we'll keep trying" said Shakey.

"Until we get you" continued Salty.

"When we catch you I'll jump harder" added Mooch.

"Well Good luck then, you better get me soon before I get any better at dodging you! But we gotta head off now its Kates day off so we are going on a walk up the mountain" i said.

"Ok then see ya around Humphrey!" Said Shakey as both he, Salty and Mooch left.

"Wow Humphrey how did you do that?!" Kate asked amazed.

"Do what?" I replied.

"Dodge them! Even though they yelled out, your reaction time was better than that of an Alpha!" Exclaimed Kate. "And when you rolled out the way it looked pretty hot too" she added licking my cheek.

I blushed and said "I guess just having to do that nearly every day for years has trained my reaction time".

"I'd say" said Kate giggling at my reaction.

"Well we better get going" i said as i stuck my paw out in front of me, inviting her to walk.

"Yeah before we get anymore distractions" she said as she walked beside me.

As Kate and I walked along by the lake i just couldn't resist pushing her in. Unfortunately, she already expected me to try something so as i went to push her, she grabbed on to me and we ended up falling in together.

As we came up again and got out of the water we were both laughing, but when I wasn't looking, Kate raised her paw and punched me in the same spot as last time and my smile faded as i collapsed on my side clutching my 'wolf' again.

"Ow...Kate...that...huuuuuurrt" i groaned. "What if i need to use that?"

"Why? Were you planning to?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"What? No...i was just saying" Humphrey replied quickly as he got up.

"Well, I would rethink that" Kate said with a wink making me blush. "Anyway get over it you should have learned by now not to push me into a freezing cold lake" she laughed "and next time you do it, I'll do the same thing" she added.

"Well let's keep going, we don't want to waste your day off" i said thoughtfully.

As we continued our way up the mountain we looked up at the clouds in the sky.

"Wow Kate it's already noon and it's REALLY HOT" i said panting and exaggerating how hot it actually wasn't. (It was actually really cool)

"Well when we get the top we'll have another swim" Kate said giggling knowing i was over-exaggerating.  
(At the top of the mountain there is a large lake in a clearing filled with flowers and trees)

"Oh good because I'm becoming dehydrated and need a drink and swim" i joked back.

Then we both burst out laughing an it didn't stop for ages as we kept on making jokes the whole way up the mountain.

**LATER**

**Third Person POV**

"FINALLY we are HERE!" Humphrey said and Kate giggled some more.

As they came up to the lake Kate said "Hey Humphrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Now you can finally GET YOUR SWIM!" she said as she pushed him into the lake. She could make out a "AHHHHH-" before a splash and then silence as the water cleared.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked worried.

All of a sudden he surfaced and grabbed Kate and pulled her in- AGAIN. "Aaah!" and the a SPLASH.

As she resurfaced Humphrey waded over to her and gave her kiss.

"Since its so hot today I thought you might like a swim" he joked with a smile on his face.

"Why thankyou dear you're so considerate!" Kate said jokingly before giving him a lick on the cheek which made him blush. She loved it when he blushed, it made him look so cute.

LATER

The whole afternoon Kate and Humphrey just sat in each other's company occasionally getting up to play some games in the clearing and going swimming again. The stars were just coming out now as Humphrey and Kate sat together and shared the moment. Humphrey though that it was getting late enough when Kate was snuggling into him nearly asleep. As cute as she looked, he had to tell her.

"Kate" he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mhmm- yeah" she replied sleepily.

"It's getting late, I think we should head back now"

"But I was enjoying this..." She whined. "Fine, but so long as you take me up there first so we can do a little stargazing" she said pointing up to the top part of the mountain.

"Sure sweetie, I'd love to" he said smiling.

They both got up and stretched, then started up the mountain once again - only this time to the very top.

When they got there, there was a small cave and an open area i front where they laid down next to each other.

"Wow this place is beautiful!" exclaimed Kate. "We should come here more often"

"Yeah, whenever you get a day off, we'll go on a walk and come up here for the day then stargaze at night" he said.

The two were gazing into the sky and staring at the stars when Humphrey felt something on his stomach. He then felt some more on the rest of his body.

"Kate- we have a problem" he stated.

**A/N **

**Well, leave you on a sort-of cliffhanger please remember to review! The next chapter is quite affectionate (if you know what i mean *wink*wink) and if you want it you gotta give me REVIEWS PLZ. Hope you enjoyed have a nice day be on the look out for the next chapter! (It helps if you have an account the you click 'follow story' or 'follow author' because it sends you an alert whenever i post a new chapter) also if you like the story favourite it and favourite me as an author.**

**Cheers :D**

**The Lightning Phoenix**


	5. Unexpected

**A/N**

**Soz for the late update if you like the story favourite and follow. Please review. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5 - Third Person POV**

"What?" She asked

"It's starting to rain again" he replied.

Then Kate realized she could feel slight water particles on her and before they knew it, it started pouring.

"Quick get into the cave!" Shouted Humphrey over the loud noise of the rain.

Then both Kate and Humphrey ran inside the cave and sat down.

"Well, isn't this familiar?" Asked Kate as she got up and walked over to him.

"Oh yeah what do you know?" He said.

"Just missing something" Kate smiled as she sat down next to him.

"And what's that?" He asked.

Then Kate sat on top of him and licked his cheek and gave him a kiss.

"I think I'm starting to get it now" he said smiling.

"Oh do you now?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think it goes something along the lines of this" he said as he pushed Kate an her back and started to nibble and lick around her neck passionately.

"Oh Humphrey!" She said laughing as it tickled a little.

Then she got up and gave Humphrey a kiss before pushing him on his back and kissing him affectionately. Then, Kate slowly moved down his chest again. When she got to his 'Wolf' he blushed so much you would think he was a tomato and she started sucking him. "Oh yes Kate" he moaned.

"You like that?" She asked.

"Mhmm!" He said rapidly moving his head up and down as his tongue rolled out.

"Then you'll probably like this" Kate said as she got up, laid on Humphrey and starting to slowly move her body up and down his masculine Omega body whilst kissing him at the same time.

Humphrey on the other hand, was ecstatic because of how good it felt for Kates fur to be literally massaging his very sensitive skin whilst moving up and down his underbody and kissing him passionately.

"Mhhmmmmhm" he moaned through his lips whilst Kate continued to kiss him and she smiled.

"Someone's enjoying this" Kate smiled slyly.

"Oooohhh yes" Humphrey managed and Kate giggled.

She kept at it, eager to please her mate. Her body heat and soft fur and just the fact that it was Kate made Humphrey feel intense pleasure.

"Have i ever told you how sexy you are Humphrey?" Kate teased and giggled as she licked his cheek.

"R-really?" He panted.

"You have the most beautiful, ice blue eyes" she said looking deep into his eyes continuing to move her body up and down his.

"I-i-think-th-that-your-ey-eyes-are-b-beautiful-Kate, so-beautiful-i-i-feel-l-like-im-gonna-m-melt-whenever-i-i-see-them" Humphrey replied, the instense pleasure he was experiencing all too evident in his voice.

Kate giggled at his stuttered reply and gave him another loving lick on the cheek before kissing him again. Then she put her tongue in his mouth and he put his in hers as they kissed passionately, both of them moaning as Kate continued sliding up and down her mates hyperventilating body.

Then Humphrey broke the kiss to tell her he was getting close before she immediately planted her lips back on his again, eager to explore his mouth again with her tongue.

Then, the pleasure he was recieving sent him over the edge and he moaned loudly still kissing Kate as he released onto both his and Kates stomach. Then Kate got up and started licking it all of his stomach.

"All clean" she said as she licked it off her fur as well before laying back down next to him.

"This is awesome" he said.

"What is?" She asked.

"How we can so freely express our love for each other now" he said as he nuzzled the side of her neck, eliciting more moans of pleasure from his mate.

"Yeah i know, and i love it" she replied licking his cheek.

"Guess we'll have to bunk here for the night" he said.

"Yeah looks like it" she said.

Then Humphrey laid on his side and prepared to go to sleep.

"Humphrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold me please?" Kate said as she snuggled into his fur. Humphrey smiled and put his arm around her.

"Goodnight" he said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight" she replied licking his cheek. Then the two slept together in their embrace as if the whole world didnt mean a thing, for it was only them that mattered to each other.

**The Next Day - Humphrey's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw the roof of the cave, blinking my eyes to get the rest of the sleep out of them. I looked over at Kate, who was still snuggled deep within my chest. I let out a small chuckle. That is really cute, Kate is so beautiful when she sleeps i thought to myself. That's odd though, shouldn't she be awake by now? She has to get back to do her Alpha duties early right? In that case, I should wake her up - however much it might kill me doing so.

"Kate?" I asked as I nuzzled her.

"Hmmmhm" she groaned, obviously still asleep.

"Kate dear" i repeated licking the side of her face. This made her giggle cutely as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning hon" she said licking my cheek.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" I asked giving her a kiss.

"Very well thanks how about you?" She asked as we broke the kiss.

"Great" i replied with a smile and i looked outside.

It was early morning, the water left by the rain still evident on the trees and ground outside the cave. The birds were chirping and the clouds had a nice yellow spot on them as the sun started to come up.

"We should probably get up now because you have Alpha duties today right?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said disappointed. "But I'll be done by lunch so I'll meet you at the feeding grounds then?"

"Definately" i said getting up. She followed and got up then stretching.

"Well we should get down the mountain now" i said.

"Yeah" she agreed.

Just then I spotted another wolf in the clearing below. Strange, i thought. I haven't seen that wolf before, so i decided to let Kate know.

"Kate dear, there's a lone wolf down there..." He said.

"What are they doing on our territory?" she asked furiously. "Im gonna go down there and have a nice chat" she said.

"Ok but I'm coming too and we should be careful, we don't know anything about this wolf" i said.

"Dont worry, with my Alpha training and your reflexes we should be fine" she giggled licking me on the cheek again.

We continued down the top part of the mountain until we reached the clearing.

"Ok be alert" she warned and i nodded.

When we got closer to the wolf, we could see that they had collapsed on the ground, and it was a female with grey fur like mine.

"She must have been so exhausted that she collapsed" said Kate.

"Looks like she's had a rough time too" i said indicating the long wound stretching across her back down to her underbelly.

"We should take her to Ariana's den" said Kate. Ariana was the pack healer, and she was a damn good one at that. Everyone calls her Aria.

"Good idea, that way we can find out exactly whats up with her" i said picking her up and putting her on my back.

"Are you right with her?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine, she's not too heavy actually, probably malnourished" i replied.

"Well, if she gets too heavy tell me and I'll carry her the rest of the way" she said licking my cheek.

"Thanks sweetie" i said as we started down the mountain.

The journey down the mountain wasn't too bad, although I did slip and nearly fall once because of water residue from the rain. Kate and I just chatted about why she was on our territory but the only thing we came up with was she was looking for food.

We made it to Aria's den by early mid-morning and found her preparing some sort of medicine out of berries and leaves.

"Hey Aria!" I called out.

She looked up from what she was doing and her frown changed to a smile as she recognised us.

"Kate! Humphrey! What can i do for you?" She asked happily.

"Well, as you can see, (i put the she-wolf down from my back and laid her on the ground), we found this lone wolf up in the mountain clearing this morning" i said.

"What were you two doing up there at this time of day?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well- uh- we were up there stargazing last night when it started pouring so we just slept in the cave and that's all we did" i said.

"You really think im gonna buy that?" She asked giggling.

"Well it was worth a try" i said as i looked over at Kate who was holding her paw over her mouth trying not to let the laughs get out. But it was to no avail.

"HAHAHAHAHA" both of the girls started laughing.

I sighed and put my paw over my forehead. "I set myself up for that one didnt i?" I asked.

"Yep" Aria said wiping a year from her eye. "Well then, what can i do for this one...let's see" she said as she started checking over the she-wolfs body occasionally muttering to herself "oh i see" "hmmm" "that's not good".

"Whats wrong with her?" I asked.

"She has severe dehydration and is malnourished" she stated.

"What can you do?" Kate asked. "I need to question her as to why she was on our territory".

"Well...firstly, we gotta wake her up so that she can eat and drink" she said as she sprinkled some sort of powder in front of her nose.

That surely did the trick.

After seconds the she wolf opened her eyes bolted upright showing her green eyes before sneezing violently and falling back down again in pain.

"Ahhhhhh ooooooow, that hurt" she said clutching her stomach.

Her eyes went wide as she realised that she was not alone.

"AAHH WHO ARE YOU" she yelled as she ran back into the den wall.

"It's OK we're not going to hurt you" i said reassuringly.

She soon calmed down a bit and sat down in exhaustion.

"Ok then" she said as she coughed violently.

"Here, drink this" Aria said as she ushered a large green leaf with water in it over near the she wolf. "You are severely dehydrated and malnourished after you drink that we'll get you some food".

Then the she wolf began lapping up the water gratefully.

"Kate would you be able to go and get some caribou for her?" Aria asked.

"Sure thing, be right back" Kate said as she dashed off.

"Thank you" she said as she finished off the water.

"Ok then what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Kiara" the she-wolf said. "What pack is this?" She asked as Kate ran into the den with a caribou leg.

"Here" Kate said as she plopped it down in front of Kiara.

"Thankyou!" Kiara exclaimed as she bit into the leg tearing off the flesh.

"This pack is the Western pack, although we have united with the Eastern pack to form the Central pack" said Aria.

Kiara's eyes went wide when she heard this.

"Do you know any wolves named Humphrey?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Humphrey" i said as i raised my paw.

"Is it really you?" She asked enthusiastically.

"I dont know what you mean..." I said not understanding why she wanted me.

"It's me Humphrey! Dont you remember your own sister?" Kiara asked.

**A/N**

**OOOOHH BET YOU DIDNT SEE THAT COMING NOW DID YA!? Review for more if you like it :) Have a good one lads.**


	6. Flashback

**A/N**

**I changed Kiara's name to Kira. Just so ya know. Plus, that was a bloody quick update by me and I think it deserves a review? ;D love ya hope you like.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Humphrey's POV**

"It's me Humphrey! Don't you remember your own sister?" Kira asked.

My eyes went wide. I have a sister? How? When? I dont even know my own parents! How could i possibly remember my sister!?

"I don't remember anything before the night i got here" i said looking over to Kate and remembering the past.

**Flashback**

It was pouring with rain, and I was soaked. I had been running for what seemed forever and I was about to collapse from exhaustion. Why me? I thought to myself. What just happened. I woke up in a strange place, the last thing i heard the night before was "dont worry Humphrey, as soon as you can see i want you to follow the sun when it comes up in the morning and run until you reach a pack with a big rock in the middle of a valley. That is the western pack, we know that the wolves in charge there will help you. Just keep on running and dont look back" said a young female voice. I had no clue where I was going, the sun had gone down but i had been following it since I awoke in the morning to find that I could see.

I was only born 3 weeks ago, if only i were born sooner so I could know the voices that had cared for me and spoken to me. I wish i had them now. My clumsy little puppy legs could only do so much, incredibly I had already ran a ludicrous 40 miles that day and i stopped as i reached a small hill. in the distance i could see what looked like a large rock in the middle of a valley. I knew it was the place the female voice had told me about. But, as I got my hopes up i heard a loud howl of anger and triumph coming from a largely built black brown wolf behind me.

"We've found him boss" he yelled back to another brown wolf.

"Finally we can kill the little shit and stop his family line for good! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING THERE FOR FUCKING KILL HIM!" He screamed at the black brown wolf.

"Yes sir" he said as he ran after me.

Suddenly, I had a massive burst of energy and i sprinted too speed towards the Western pack. If I can make it there in time, maybe the wolves can fight the others ones and i can get away. As I kept on running, i seemed to be at the pack border.

"HEEEELP" i screamed before I was tackled to the ground by the brown wolf. I kicked him in the face and threw dirt into his eyes before running down a massive hill. I reached the bottom but the wolf had caught up to me and he charged me.

"Ooof" i gasped for air as he connected his shoulder into my stomach and I was hit a couple of feet back. Then, before I had time to react he ran at me, and his paw shot up my underbelly before leaving my body and I was sent into a wall. He stood back, his paw bloody from scratching with his claw all up my underside, and seemed to admire his work.

"Serves you right you little shit, now I'll finish you off-"

"Hold it right there" said a voice cutting through the darkness. He stepped out of the shadows and was a grey black wolf.

"Winston, orders sir!?" Said another grey black wolf.

"If you don't get your ass out of here my boy Hutch and his team will have his way with you" the one called Winston said and Hutch growled at him.

The brown wolf was easily outnumbered 10:1. He had no hope, so he decided to back off. "Curse you Western pack" he muttered before running back the way he came.

I was lying on my side weakly, the life slowly draining out of me in the form of blood, when the wolf in charge, Winston, came over to me.

"Are you OK son?" He asked.

"I-" i couldn't speak anymore as I coughed up blood and gasped.

"Oh boy, EVE!" He yelled.

"Yes dear?" Said a tan brown wolf as she came over to him.

"He needs medical attention ASAP" he stated.

"Oh God, who could ever do this to a pup.." She muttered.

And then i blacked out from blood loss.

I woke up in a den that overlooked some sort of feeding ground with a massive headache and my stomach felt like hell. "Ugh" i groaned as I tried to get up, only to fall back down again clutching my ribs in pain.

"Oh he's awake!" Said the one called Eve as she walked over to me. "You shouldn't move, you have a very nasty cut across your underbelly and two ribs are broken" she stated.

"It...hurts" i moaned still clutching my stomach.

"Here take this for now, it should ease the pain" she said as she handed me a leaf with ground up herbs and berries in it. I licked at it, ignoring the disgusting taste before sitting back down again.

"What wrong with you?" Asked a small gold-tan she-wolf as she walked up to me.

My heart seemed to skip a beat, could this possibly be an angel in front of me? She looked beautiful.

"I have 2 broken ribs and a massive cut up my belly" i said remembering what the adult tan wolf had told me.

"Hmm, well, that doesn't sound too good, does it hurt?" She asked.

"It hurts like hell but the pain is easing now that the adult wolf gave me that weird berry mixture" i replied.

"Oh that was my mum! I'm Kate by the way" the said sticking out her paw.

"I'm...Humphrey" i said as i remember what the people who cared for me called me.

**Flashback Ends**

"I remember, a young female voice telling me to head towards where the sun comes up in the morning to get to the western pack but that's about it" i said to Kira.

"That was me, I had to put you somewhere safe until you could see, you were much younger than me and still couldn't see" Kira replied.

"Why were those wolves trying to kill me?" I asked.

"They were trying to kill us, Humphrey. That is how i got this scar." She said pointing to her side.

"But why us?" I asked.

Kate was watching and listening intently as we discussed our family past.

"Because, if our family line is killed, then the people that killed us gets our abilities. The abilities our family line has been gifted with includes heightened reflexes and reaction time, as well as intelligence, speed and endurance." She said.

"So that was why I was able to run that whole way to here even though I was a pup? And also why I survived that cut to the chest?" I asked.

"Yes Humphrey, our family has much more skills than even a skilled Alpha could ever possess." She said.

Kate decided to step into the conversation at this point. "So your saying Humphrey is basically an Alpha, but better?" She asked.

Kira spun around to look at Kate. "Im sorry we've been excluding you out of our conversation, whats your name?" She asked.

"I'm Kate, daughter of Winston and Eve, the pack leaders" she replied. "I am also Humphrey's mate, so you could say we're related" she added.

Kira's eyes went wide. This was for two reasons actually, the first being "You have a mate already Humphrey?! Kira exclaimed in suprise. "And as beautiful as her! Wow Humphrey."

"Well, yeah she is the most beautiful wolf i have ever seen" i said looking over at Kate who was blushing from my comment. Kate then got up and walked over to me.

"I'm lucky to get someone as handsome as him" Kate said as she licked my cheek and it was my turn to blush.

"So you're part of their family line...wow, all the pack leaders families have special gifts and abilities through their family line, im suprised that you don't know about yours Kate" said Kira.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your family is gifted with determination, strength and willpower. Not as good as ours, but your family gifts are ranked as 2nd best out of all the pack leader families, with ours being the best" Kira answered. Kira's eyes went wide when she realised something else and put her paw over her mouth trying to stop the giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh it's just, if you two were to have pups they would have the most heightened skill set any wolf is capable of reaching" she replied.

Kate and I looked at each other, we were both blushing-hard. Then she licked me on the cheek. "One day we will" she said making me blush even harder.

"Bit late for that, they've already mated" Aria said laughing.

"Oh really?" Kira said easing an eyebrow.

"Aria! I thought I told you not to tell anyone..." I moaned.

"I couldn't help it!" She replied.

Right then we heard a howl and I knew what it meant.

"Kate, that's your dad...I think he wants to talk to me" I said nervously.

"We'll go together with Kira and tell him about what we've found out" Kate replied.

"Good idea" I said. Anything that postponed the talk with Winston, was better than having the talk with Winston.

So we made our way to the head Alpha den.

When we got there, Kate said "Mum, Dad? We need to talk".

"About what honey?" Eve said before noticing a wolf she though hadn't seen before. "Who's this?"

"This is Kira, Humphrey's sister" Kate said as Eves eyes widened with shock.

"Hello again Eve" Kira said.

"Wait, you know her?" I said.


	7. Explanatory Meeting

**A/N**

**Oooh, so we just found out that Kira knows Eve and Winston! Read on to discover more! **

**Chapter 7**

**Kira's POV**

"Wait, you two know each other?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, and its wonderful to see you Eve" i said with a smile on my face.

"We thought you were dead" Eve cried out as she started crying and came up and hugged me tightly.

"I know, but somehow i survived and ran away but I was hurt" i said, pointing to the scar that lined my side. "I had to take time to heal, but I had gotten lost while running away. I couldn't find my way back to Humphrey" i added.

"Why Humphrey?" Eve asked. "How do you know him?"

"He's my brother" i said and her eyes widening with shock. "It goes back while, Humphrey wasn't even born yet..."

**Flashback - Kira's POV**

"But dad, i dont wanna go all the way just to see some stupid wolf pack leaders" i whined.

"Kira, they aren't stupid dear, mind your manners. We are going to see Winston and Eve because we must discuss certain issues involving the clan of wolves that has been lurking around killing the pack leaders in America, which is the country below ours." Said my Dad. "Besides, we have to talk about the hidden abilities in both of our family lines, for they are far greater than any other and we must think up a strategy to keep them hidden from the rest of our family line" he added.

"That's boring, why can't I stay home with mum?" I asked.

"Because, i need you to be there so you can understand what our abilities are." He replied. "And no, mum cant come with us because she's pregnant remember? She can hardly traverse 40 odd miles when she carrying your sibling eh?" He added smiling.

"I guess..." I moaned.

"Why the long face? Cmon cheer up, if we're lucky we might get to see the birth of Winston and Eve's pup!" He exclaimed.

That caught my attention. I was suddenly filled with energy.

"Ok fine cmon dad hurry let's go we wouldn't want to miss it" i said pulling on his leg with my arm.

"Ok, let's go then" he said as we started off towards the Western pack.

Later

"Ok Kira! We're here!" Dad exclaimed.

My ears perked up and all the pain in my legs seemed to fade as I jumped up in joy.

"YES ok let's go see them!" I said with excitement in my voice.

"Hush hush dear it's still early, we need to be quiet" he whispered as we rounded a corner and stopped at a den.

"Wait here" he whispered.

I sat down as he called into the den.

"Eve, Winston! It's Rayleigh, May i come in?" He asked.

"Ray! So good to see you! Yes come in come in" came a male voice from inside the den. Dad looked at me and said "Ok, let's go".

As I got up and walked into the den, i noticed two wolves, one grey black male, and a brown tan female.

"How are you Winston, i haven't seen you forever! Said Rayleigh as he and the wolf called Winston shook hands.

"I'm good thanks" he replied. "And who is this?" He asked looking at me.

"That's Kira, our daughter" Ray replied.

"Where's Joanne?" Asked Eve.

"She couldn't make it, she's just as pregnant as you are Eve." Said Ray.

"Well anyway, we should get down to business" said Winston.

"Good idea, now Kira, please wait outside while we have a meeting" Dad asked.

"Sure thing dad" i replied as I went outside and sat down.

"Boring adult talk anyway" i muttered to myself before going to sleep.

**Flashback Ends**

"Oh my God" said Eve.

"What is it dear?" Winston asked.

"Its Kira! Rayleighs daughter!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" He shouted as he ran to the den entrance. When he got there his eyes were wide and he embraced me. "We thought you were dead" he said sadly.

"I know, but I escaped" I replied.

"We found her close to starvation up on the mountain" said Humphrey.

"I was so happy when I found out my brother had survived" i said and his face twisted in confusion.

"Oh that's right, when we met for the first time last time your mother was pregnant, but-who's your brother?" Winston asked.

"Humphrey is" i replied.

Winston was shocked for a second time. "Wow really!? So that's why I awoke in the middle of the night to Humphrey being attacked..." He said.

My eyes went wide. "YOU WERE ATTACKED?" I asked.

"Yeah, by the same clan of wolves who wanted our family dead" he said and he showed me a massive scar that went from his stomach up to his chest. "A brown wolf chased me down, clawed my stomach and broke two of my ribs"

I allowed a small tear to slide down my cheek. "Im so sorry for the pain i must have put you through" i sobbed before completely breaking down. "I-i should have b-been there for y-you".

Humphrey then came up to me and put his arm around me.

"There was nothing you could have done sis, if you hadn't have taken them off my scent for a while i wouldn't have made it with a scar, I would have been dead." He said.

"Thankyou" i sobbed before we all headed into the den.

**In the den - Humphrey's POV**

I walked into the den and sat down as did the others.

"So, I would like to know more about my family and these abilities, because I have no clue." I said.

"Well Humphrey, your parents were Rayliegh and Joanne. Ray and Jo for short. Their family line has the gifts and abilities of: Speed, Endurance, Reaction time, Reflexes and Heightened Intelligence. Plus your family line has a hidden ability." He said.

I took a moment to take this all in, before asking "were my parents pack-leaders?".

"No" he replied.

"But I thought only abilities went through the pack leaders family lines?" I asked.

"Your grandparents were pack leaders, and they passed the abilities on to Ray, your father, but then he fell in love and ran away from the pack. See, he was an Alpha, and your mother was an Omega. They were banished." He replied.

"So on top of having these, abilities, i was a hybrid to begin with?" I asked.

"Yes" Winston replied.

"Well then, what is this hidden ability?" I asked.

"I can not tell you that, your father said for me to tell no-one because it was dangerous. I can only tell you if there is a good cause" he replied.

"I have a good cause" said Kira and we all looked to her.

"The pack i had been staying in was taken over by the clan, i barely escaped. I knew who they were looking for, Humphrey and I" she said. "They want our abilities and i fear they will come to this pack next".

"Well that changes everything, i wish you'd told me sooner, i guess i have no choice, and i better tell you yours too Kate." He said. "In case they find out you are his mate, they might want to take you hostage"

Kates eyes widened at this. "Oh that's right, i remember we have the abilities of strength, determinations and willpower. Kira told me" she said. "But whats the hidden ability? How could it be so dangerous that you can only tell me in a time of need?" She asked.

"Well, that's because the ability allows you to manipulate matter slightly and can be very dangerous- allow me to demonstrate" he said before raising his paw and hitting the ground lightly.

CRACK - the ground spewed massive cracks in it coming from where Winston's paw is.

We all stood back with our mouths hanging open.

"How did you break the ground so easily with a light tap of your paw?" I asked.

"Well, how it works is i can manipulate matter to enable me to use 10x less effort for 10x the effect." He said.

"You are saying that I have this ability?" Kate asked.

"Both you and Lily, yes" he replied. "But it takes lots of hard work to master and you must know the consequences of using this technique. It is so dangerous and powerful that our family line was ranked 2nd out of all the packs on this continent."

"Well, that sounds incredibly powerful but might I ask, how do my abilities out way that?" I asked remembering that we were ranked number 1.

"Before i tell you i must warn you, this power is incredibly dangerous to use, and you must have careful training to use" he said.

"Im up for it" i said energetically.

"Ok, but don't say i didnt warn you. "This ability involves putting an aura around yourself called a perception filter."

"Whats that?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

"Basically, the aura alters the brainwaves of any wolf nearby to make anything inside the aura evade it's perception." He explained. "There is a flaw in this technique though" he continued seeing my grin on my face. "It takes immense willpower to use, it puts strain on your brain whenever you use it and it harms your body if you use it for more than about a minute. Also, you cannot move the aura for it will stay in one spot after it is created." He said.

"What happens when you use it for too long?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Rayliegh told me when he was testing the boundaries of it, he managed to last one minute and 33 seconds" he said.

"Before what?" I asked.

"Before blood trickled out if his ears and nose and he caughed up blood"

I felt scared to use this ability now. "Was he OK after that?" I asked.

"Yes he said after a while he went back to normal, but it hurt a LOT, so you must be careful..." He said.

"So how do i use it?" I asked.

"Well, Ray told me that you need to focus all of your will into one focus point" he said.

After hearing this, I noticed Kira had disappeared. "Where did Kira go?" I asked.

"Right here" she said as she appeared where she was sitting before.

"How did you do that!?" I exclaimed.

"I just did what Winston told me to so, and it worked! Although my head is pounding now..." She moaned as she clutched her head.

"It's that easy? Well, let me try!" I said as I focused everything I had into one spot - Kate. Shortly, Eve and Winston noticed that she had gone too.

"Now Kate has disappeared!" Eve exclaimed.

"No mum I'm right here" she exclaimed before realising what was happening. "Humphrey, you! That's not funny" she laughed as she looked at me.

Soon enough my head began to hurt a lot. "Ahhh, ow" I said clutching my head as I released the aura from around Kate and her parents saw her again.

"Aha, so you focused it on Kate didn't you Humphrey? So you can do it now?" Winston asked.

"Yeah, but my head feels like its melting" I moaned.

"Yeah, that's not good" said Kate as she walked over to me kissed my forehead. "That help at all?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Not really, but you can kiss me again if you like" I said returning the grin.

"Ok then" she said as she leant forward and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Alright you two that's enough, this is an important meeting remember?" Said Winston.

After that Kate kissed me harder but then she broke the kiss not happy that she was able to kiss her mate.

"Thankyou" said Winston.

"Its ok you can kiss me later" I whispered in her ear and she giggled. Winston continued with the meeting rolling his eyes.

"Kate, i still need to teach you about your ability" said Winston. "How to use this ability, you must feel as if you are pulling at the same time as pushing and concentrate all of your will into that one point. Have a try" he said.

Kate the raised her paw and tapped the ground lightly before it had a large crack appear in it. Kate's face had a wide grin in it and she was amazed she could do it straight up.

"Wow! How did i do that first go!?" Kate exclaimed.

"You all got your abilities handled pretty quickly, now other than that there is no longer any need to continue this meeting so i call this meeting now dismissed." Winston said. "Kira, were so glad that you survived and I was wondering if you would like to join the pack?" He asked.

Kira's face lit up as she heard this. "Really!? Thankyou so much Winston! This means a lot to me but where do i stay?" She said as she gave him a big hug.

"Easy there, we have a den vacancy just near hear, in fact its Humphrey and Kate's old den" he said as Kira let go of him.

"Hold on a sec, I've only had one den and i haven't moved! So where has this come from!?" I exclaimed.

"Well, since you two hardly ever even use that den and your off elsewhere doing other things i thought it would be better to get you a new one outside the pack area where you two can er- enjoy your privacy" he said. "Which is also why i called for you in the first place" he added.

"Oh yes-that" i said scratching the back of my neck nervously.

Just then Hutch came running through the den entrance.

"We have a problem sir" he said as he gasped for air.

** A/N**

**Well there you go, another chapter for you guys. I think this is my longest chapter so far and it took a lot of effort to write therefore reviews would be appreciated :).**


	8. First Encounter

**A/N **

**Finally got this chapter done, i have been pressured with homework and assignments and other crap like that. Without further a due, this is the chapter that is the longest i have ever written 4k+ words :) PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

** Kate's POV**

"We have a problem sir" said Hutch as he gasped for air.

"What is it?" Said Winston turning his attention away from Humphrey. I could see his face relax and his shoulders loosen as he let out a sigh of relief. Lucky you Humphrey, got out of it once again.

"There are wolves...attacking the Omegas...saying they want the wolf you saved as a pup" Hutch panted.

"Speak of the devil..." Winston muttered to himself. "Well, I guess your abilities will come in use now won't they?" he said with a grim look on his face. "Hutch round up your team and drive them away, I won't stand by and just let them hurt Humphrey and Kira". Humphrey then came over to me.

"C'mon Kate, lets use our abilities to help out, I'm going to kill them for taking my parents away from me" he said with hate in his voice. Normally this wasn't like him, he was normally the calm and collected fun-loving Omega, but I can't stop him, not after he now knows who was responsible for him being alone all these years.

"Fine, but only if you stay right by my side Humphrey, you don't know combat even though you have your abilities. I was trained. So no matter what, I'm not going to see you get hurt." I said looking deep into his eyes to let him know I was serious.

"Yes dear, anything for you" he said as he returned to his usual state and licked my cheek. "Just be careful ok?"

"Ok, let's head out now" I said as we ran out the den towards the Omegas. Later When we arrived we were shocked. There were wolves running around killing the omegas screaming and laughing historically like they were insane. Humphrey beside me couldn't contain his anger and he rushed out to help his colleagues. "HUMPHREY- WAIT" I yelled as I ran after him into the chaos. Humphrey was running full pelt and I could hardly keep up with him when I saw where he was headed- i recognized one of his friends-Mooch- being attacked. There was a large black wolf standing over him ready to rip out his throat when all of a sudden his face contorted in confusion. I looked back at Mooch to find that he had disappeared. I then looked to Humphrey, who dived into the wolf sending them both rolling in the dirt. Humphrey stopped above him before ripping his throat out in one quick movement. "Urgle-" the wolf sputtered out blood before falling back, dead. After that mooch reappeared and I realized what had happened- in order to save his friend Humphrey used his perception filter to stop the wolf attacking mooch so Humphrey could kill him whilst he was confused. Nevermind Humphrey not being able to fight-that was amazing! Mooch watched in horror as he looked down at his chest that was spurting blood where the wolf had clawed him.

"H-Humph-rey" he stuttered before falling backwards.

"NO!" Humphrey yelled before running over to him and laid down by his side. "No-no-no MOOCH! No you can't do this!" he cried.

"How did you do...that Humphrey...that was...incredible..." He gasped as he caughed up blood. Humphrey could only sit back and watch as his friend started to die right in front of his eyes.

"MOOCH NO STOP HOLD IN THERE!" He yelled as he cried into mooch's fur. "Promise me you wont...forget me...and have a good life..." Mooch gasped as he drew his last breath.

"I promise" Humphrey said as he stood up silently and scanned his eyes across the battlefield for the one in charge- and he soon found the one he was looking for. A black wolf standing on top of a hill and a brown wolf sitting next to him. "He's the one" He said as he started to walk towards the hill. The black wolf noticed this and said something to the brown wolf next to him, shortly after the brown wolf walked down the mountains and stopped in front of us, a wicked smile on his face.

"So, I finally get to finish what I started ages ago, did that scratch hurt? I bet it did" the brown wolf mocked and I lost it.

"That...was you?" I said with rage in my voice.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to kill both you and him you little shit" he replied. Humphrey then rushed past me and got in front of the wolf before disappearing and reappearing as he ran through his perception filter he had placed in front of the wolf, catching him off guard.

"What the-" he said before being punched hard in the stomach. Unexpectedly his shocked face turned to one of pure anger as he grabbed Humphrey and punched him with extreme power into his ribs and I heard a sickening wet crack.

"AHHHH" Humphrey yelled out in pain before he was thrown to the side. Then the brown wolf started laughing hysterically.

"No-one hurts my mate...and gets away with it..." I said as my voice raised to a rage filled tone. I then rushed towards him with the speed of an eagle and stopped in front of him before planting my front paws on the ground, flipping over and kicking both my hind legs under his neck. His humour turned into shock as it played out in slow motion. His front paws were lifted off the ground as he staggered back on his hind legs, blood spurting from his mouth. My feet returned to the ground and my body swung over the top of me. I felt my paw swing back, before I focused all my will into my right paw and struck forward like a snake-straight into his exposed neck. The force of the blow completely destroyed his larynx, wind pipe and the top of his spinal cord as he flew back into the hill wall with a sickening thud, blood leaking out of his mouth. He was dead. I stood where I was, my paw still raised from when I had punched him, sweat dripping off of my body as I panted lightly. I then returned to reality and looked up the hill to the black wolf. The look on his face was clearly telling he was not happy and in a state of shock. Then he regained his composure before calling "FALL BACK" and all the wolves ran back over the hill. I turned my attention to Humphrey, who was screaming out and writhing in pain.

"HUMPHREY!" I yelled as I rushed to his side. "Oh God my chest" He yelled and he clutched his ribs. "

It's ok he's dead now, we need to get you to Aria" I said before putting him on my back, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from him.

"Ah- Kate...d-don't be too...hasty..." He moaned.

"Sorry dear" i said as I ran off a delicately as I could to go find Aria.

** Later - Humphrey's POV**

We were just coming up on Aria's den now and I was in severe pain. Kate had carried me from the war zone where I had suffered a hit that broke something in me, I wasn't too sure what yet though. We made our way inside and Kate very delicately put me down but not delicate enough as I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I let out a cry of pain that caught Aria's attention. She turned her head around and gasped. "HOLY SHIT Humphrey! What the hell happened!" She said as she noticed the blood all over my fur.

"He attacked a wolf but somehow he over came Humphrey's attack and grabbed hold of him and slammed his paw into his chest" said Kate. "You were very brave dear" she added as she licked me on the cheek. I smiled at her despite the immense pain I was in and she smiled back. "As for the blood Humphrey saw one of his friends in trouble and he went ridiculous and killed the wolf, unfortunately he wasn't able to save him though" she let a small tear slide down her face. I could feel tears begin to well behind my eyes not only from the pain but also from losing Mooch forever.

"I'm so PATHETIC I COULDNT EVEN SAVE ONE WOLF" i yelled through gritted teeth as tears came rolling down my face. "I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE...for...h-him" i slowly decreased from yelling to a quiet whisper as i starting sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh...shhh it's ok Humph-it'll be all right" I look up to see Kate staring down into my eyes as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I continued to cry into her fur. "Aria, please see what you can do for him" Kate said.

"Yes of course Kate" Aria said solemnly as she came over to me. "I'm sorry for your loss Humphrey." She then started to push her paw into my chest, moving it around until I felt a sharp pain and let out a grunt of pain. "Does it hurt there?" She asked.

"Yes-very much so" I replied quickly.

"Hmmm... Your not going to be happy about this, but you have broken a rib completely through and I have never seen this happen from a single blow before-in fact- I haven't ever seen it at all!" she exclaimed.

"What can you do about it? It is very painful" I pleaded.

"Well, I can give you a pain killing mixture for now but it's dangerous to have more than 1 dose within about 2 days time period and it only lasts about 5 hours" she said. "Will you be able to put up with the pain?"

"As long as Kate is with me, I can endure it" I said looking over to Kate to see her smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Well then, but first we are going to have to re-align the broken points" she said gravely.

"Let me guess, that's gonna hurt- a lot- isn't it?" I asked fearing the answer. Her face grew dark and she looked down sadly.

"Yes, it will most likely be the most intense pain you'll ever feel in your life." She stated looking at me directly. I felt my body tense a little and I started to sweat nervously as I imagined the pain I would be in as I felt a wolf come up beside me and hold my paw.

"It's ok hon, I'm right here" Kate whispered into my ear lovingly as she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered back.

"Ok Humphrey are you ready?" She asked.

"Can't you-you know, give me the painkiller first Aria?" I whimpered.

"I gotta go and fetch supplies to make it and we need to get this done as soon as possible" she said as she placed her paws over my broken rib. I tensed and prepared for the pain as she said "Ok here we go, don't hate me for this Humphrey". I felt her paw push deep into my chest and the two shards of bone reconnected and grinded against the nerve connections in the flesh around that area. I let out a loud groan of pain as I felt like my chest had exploded and fresh tears rolled down my face. I panted heavily as the two pieces continued to grind before locking into their original position, sending a spasm of pain up through my chest.

"Holy SHIT!" I moaned through my clenched teeth, tears still flowing down my face. I felt Aria's paws come off my chest and she was sweating from how nerve-racking it was.

Then Kate's arms went around me as she pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear "Its ok its over now, let's get you back home".

"Kate, I'll go out and make the painkiller now, you go back to your den and I'll bring it round to you" Aria said, her paws still shaking from the intense moment a few seconds ago.

"GOD that HURTS!" I whispered as I sobbed. Aria looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Humphrey, if it had stayed like that for much longer im afraid the damage could of become permanent and you wouldn't be able to do anything without pain for the rest of your life" she said. "It will be healed in about 3 weeks now that they have re-aligned, now you just have to wait".

"I suppose I should be grateful then" I muttered still in intense pain. "So thankyou".

Aria smiled at me and said "anytime Humphrey, just be careful, I don't want you to kill yourself fighting". "That's one thing I can't treat or cure". With that she left the den to go get the supplies needed for the painkiller.

"I suppose we should head back to the den now" said Kate.

"I don't know if can walk though, but I'll try" I said as I slowly rose to my feet, a sharp pain kicking into my chest. "Ahh, ooh crap that hurts!" I moaned and I fell back onto the dirt.

"Perhaps it's better if I just carried you" suggested Kate as Aria came back into the den unexpectedly.

"Oh and by the way, NO mating, Humphrey wont be able to handle it" she giggled and ran back out which left both Kate and I blushing as she picked me up on her back.

"Well, she sure told us" I muttered getting a giggle in reply from Kate.

"Oh wait, remember dad gave us a different den?" She asked.

"Oh yeah that's right! But where is it?" I replied. "Perhaps we should go and see him about it" she suggested.

"Why not? We forgot to report in and find out what happened in the battle anyway" I said.

"Wow I can't believe I forgot about that! I guess I was just so worried over you being hurt it just slipped my mind"

"Well let's get a move on then" I said.

"Oi- who's carrying who here?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah, forgot, sorry hehe" I laughed as we continued up the hill towards the main den.

**Main den - Humphrey's POV**

As Kate walked into the main den with me on her back, Hutch, Kira, Eve AND Winston all looked in surprise at all of the blood on me as Kate put me down. "What the HELL happened Humphrey! Are you ok!?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, No. Not really." I said.

"He had a rib completely snapped in two and when I went to see Aria about it she said she hadn't ever seen it before" said Kate.

"Oh my God! Did she fix it!?" asked Kira. "Yeah-but it hurt a LOT" i said. "She had to push them together again and it felt like my chest was exploding".

"Wow that sounds bad, how long will it take to heal?"

"Aria says it's gonna take about three weeks, so i wont be much use if they come back in that time" i said.

"What did you guys come here for then? Humphrey should be resting because if they come back we need all the wolves we can muster. That attack was a cowards ploy-attacking the defenceless Omegas like that-its disgusting" said Winston. Once again i was reminded about Mooch and tears began to well up behind my eyes.

"We need to bury Mooch" i barely said before silently sobbing. "Shhh...shhh it's ok dear" said Kate as she hugged me.

"I can arrange for Mooch and all the other Omegas killed to have a funeral service and burial" said Winston.

"Th-thank-y-you" I sobbed. Being the leader of the Omegas, it was my job to arrange burials and funerals for the Omegas that pass away but at the moment I was emotionally incapable to do that. I'm glad Winston understood why I asked him to do it and didn't ask questions-I would break down even more. Kate was still holding me and I was thankful for that, somehow I felt safe, happy, secure and loved in her embrace.

It didn't take long for her to calm me down again, and when I finally stopped sobbing she said "About why we are here, firstly, is because we needed to report that thier lieutenant is dead, I killed him after he struck Humphrey"

"Good job, that will mean they will be disorganized for now until they can get a new one" Winston replied.

"And also answering your question before, Humphrey can't rest until we have a den to rest IN, you told us we had a new den, but you didn't tell us where" said Kate.

"Oh-sorry about that, i would take you there now, but I still need to be here putting Alphas on watch and organizing defenses." Winston said solemnly.

"Could you at least give us directions there then?" Kate asked.

"Well, if you continue past the meeting area and walk up the mountain it's halfway up the mountain with lots of trees around it and there's a waterfall with a pond nearby too" he replied.

"Thanks dad!" She exclaimed before giving him a hug, picking me up and walking out the den.

"Thanks!" I called into the den as we left.

"Wait Kate! Humphrey!" Came a voice from behind us. We both looked around to see Aria coming towards us with a leaf in her mouth.

"Oh hey Aria, what's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Here-" she put the leaf down in front of us revealing a bluish liquid inside. "-this is the painkiller, drink up Humphrey" she continued as Kate put me down. I sniffed at it and it smelt putrid.

"Ughhh, that's smells disgusting" I commented. "How much do I need?"

"All of it" she replied.

"But this will dull the pain? Will I be able to walk?" I asked.

"Most likely yes"

"Well then" I said and I wasted no time lapping up the foul liquid. I finished the of the last mouthful and forced my self to swallow. "Ugh that was DISGUSTING" I moaned coughing and retching.

"Wow. That was really quick!" Exclaimed Aria with a surprised look on her face. "It normally takes about 5 minutes of gagging before someone has it all"

"I just don't want to burden Kate with me on her back the whole way to our new den" I said looking to Kate.

"Aww thanks dear" she said as she licked my cheek.

"No problem sweetie" I said and she walked over to Aria.

**Kate's POV**

I walked over to Aria and told her to move further away so Humphrey couldn't hear. "Hey uh, Aria, I was wondering now that Humphrey has the painkiller in him, um, you know...if we'd be able to.." I said hoping she knew what I meant.

"OH- uh, hehe, well, even though it wont hurt him, it could still cause damage to his rib" she said and I cursed under my breath. "But, if you didn't put pressure on his chest im sure it would be fine and he definately wont mind" she giggled.

"Oh good" i said as I smiled widely and I turned back to Humphrey.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just girl talk" said Aria. "Anyway, you got to be careful with that rib of yours...so dont do anything strenuous" she added.

"Oh sure, dont worry i wasn't planning to" he said. "I'm just going rest easy". _Not tonight you won't. _

"Alright then I'll see you guys another time then!" And with that she left.

"Well we better get going" i said starting to pick him up but he stopped me.

"No i dont want you to carry me anymore, I can walk myself" he said.

"Are you sure? I dont want you to hurt yourself anymore" i said before rephrasing "you will not hurt your self anymore Humphrey" and i looked him deep in the eyes to let him know i was serious.

"*sigh*, yeah fine then, but I'm not letting you pick me up again." He said as he laid back down. "I'm just gonna wait here until the painkiller sets in." _Dammit Humphrey, you win. _

"Fine, but we're only staying for about 5 minutes because i want to see our den, the way dad described it made it sound really beautiful"

"I bet it's not as beautiful as you though" he said. "

Thanks dear" i said as i laid down next to him and licked his cheek making him blush. "You're so cute when you blush" i said in a baby voice.

"So what" he said looking away from me. I wanted to see him blush more so i licked his cheek again. Surely enough, he gave off the same reaction and i giggled.

"Kaaaate stop doing that" he said blushing like a tomatoe.

"Sorry dear i can't help it" i said giggling. "*sigh* oh well, I guess i do kinda like it" he admitted.

"Do ya now?" I said and i licked him again.

"Yeah it's nice to feel loved" he said before licking my cheek and it was my turn to blush. "You're cuter when YOU blush" he said as he kissed me. I accepted the kiss and soon enough we were kissing passionately.

"And what are you two doing?" said a familiar voice. We broke the kiss to see Humphreys friend Chris walking by.

"Oh hey Chris, uh, we were just sitting here waiting for Aria's painkiller to take effect on me" stuttered Humphrey.

"Why did you need a painkiller? Did you get hurt in the attack?" He asked.

Humphrey stood up and showed all the blood in his fur. "Oh God Humphrey what happened to you? Losing that much blood should kill you!" He said with a horrified expression on his face.

"Yeah- that's not his blood" i commented.

"Who's is it then?" He asked.

"Well, you see, uh-" he stuttered not wanting to tell his friend that he killed a wolf.

"Humphrey had to intervene when one of the enemies was attacking his friend Mooch." I said.

"So he..." Chris trailed off and Humphrey nodded his head sadly.

"I had to try and save Mooch but unfortunately we were too late" he said. Humphrey looked on the verge of tears again so i said to Chris that we had to get going now and he said a few words of care to Humphrey before leaving.

"You OK dear? I know Mooch's death has really shaken you up, but he wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about it, he would want you to be happy!" I said to Humphrey hoping to cheer him up.

"Yeah...you're right Kate" he muttered wiping away the tears and hugging me tightly. I hugged him back and told him to look at me. He then moved his head up to look at me, I saw his eyes were bloodshot and red from crying.

"Humphrey, Mooch's death was NOT your fault, there was nothing you could of done about it" i enforced.

"Thank you Kate" he said before kissing me. "I love you way too much to let you continue being sad like this, it's my job as your mate to make you happy, so that's what I'm gonna do" _Tonight_.

"Thanks dear" he said as we headed off.

"Humphrey are you sure you're ok walking?" I asked.

"Yeah- the painkiller has really kicked in now so it should be fine" he replied. _Oh lucky me_.

"Good" i said smiling slyly. Unfortunately he saw this.

"And what was that for?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, you'll find out later" i giggled. To this he just shrugged and continued walking up the hill. It felt like forever, but we finally came across a clearing about halfway up the mountain. "Oh look there it is!" I said excitedly notioning towards a small entrance by a waterfall that was flowing into a pond.

"Oh wow! This place is absolutely amazing" Humphrey said.

"I agree, my parents really chose a nice spot" i said. "It's taken us a while to get here, we're a good 10km from everyone else which is awesome!"

"And why is that?" He asked raising his brow again.

"It means its just us silly! We get to be alone together" i said walking back over to him.

"Oh yeah..." He trailed off. "Wow, sunset already huh?" I looked towards the west to see the sun halfway through through the earth for all its everlasting presence. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Humphrey want to go watch the sunset with me?" I asked nuzzling into his chest.

"Well...sure id love to" he said as he gave me a kiss. I looked around for a good spot to watch from and found a staircase-like ascension that led to the top of the waterfall.

"Over there" i said pointing to the top of the waterfall.

"How do we get up there?" He asked and i pointed over the the bottom of the ascension. "Oh-right". We both walked over to the bottom and started to climb. Soon enough, we found ourselves at the top of the waterfall. We both looked down to see a 10 meter drop. "Be careful, you don't want to fall" he warned.

I giggled and said "you're the one who has to be careful dummy, I'm perfectly fine over here".

"Just making sure" Then we both sat down facing the sun to watch the last of its rays dissapear to give us a stunning array of reds, yellows and oranges on the clouds. I felt really tired all of a sudden so i closed my eyes and snuggled into Humphrey before letting out a yawn. I felt Humphrey put his paw around me as we soaked up the last of the vibrantly stunning display of God's art in each other's embrace.

* * *

**A/N**

**I want to let you lads know that all my chapters so far have been written on my phone. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter i put a lot of effort into it :). Review.**


	9. For Her

**A/N**

**I'm not going to warn you about lemons, because I warned you in the summary. If you don't like lemons, whatever. A fellow author recently said to me that you don't need lemons to make a story good. I agree. But I just feel this as a way to show affection between characters, plus i enjoy writing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - For Her**

**Kates POV **

I was slowly drifting off to sleep in Humphrey's embrace when he says we should head inside. "Awww, can't we stay *yawn* for a little longer?" I ask sleepily.

"Yeah sure" he replied and he gave me a kiss.

"Thanks" i say as I return the kiss and snuggle back into his fur. Oh how i love to snuggle into Hunphrey's fur, I felt warm and fuzzie on the inside. I definately loved snuggling into his fur the first time we mated, oh how i long to mate with him again. I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong dear?" He says.

My eyes shoot open and I start blushing. "Oh nothing" I replied hastily.

"Ok then" he said as he licked my cheek and laid his head back onto his paws.

The first time we mated, I felt one of the most amazing things in my life and I started thinking, I don't know where it came from but I really liked the idea of being his prisoner. I blushed at the thought. To have him pin me down whilst pleasuring me in any way he saw necessary...ooooh...it made me shiver in excitement just at the thought of it. Maybe I'll ask him when we get back down to the den. I was slightly embarrassed at the thought of telling him, but I'm sure he would want to do it. I realised i had a massive smile on my face and Humphrey noticed this before I could do anything about it.

"Why the big grin?" He asked.

I blush once more. "Oh I was just feeling happy that I can snuggle up to such a handsome and sexy wolf like you" I replied. Humphrey blushes before looking away.

"Well on the contrary, it is quite nice to be able to be so close to the most beautiful piece of hand-made art made by God." He replied. _That's it, I'm definately going to tell him after that._

I slowly felt tears well up behind my eyes. "Humphrey, that was so beautiful" I said as I hugged him.

"Well it's true though" he whispered into my ear and I giggled. "C'mon, let's get going". We then journeyed down the rocky stairs until we reached the bottom, the moon casting it's silver rays onto the surface of the lake. Then we walked over to the mountainside where a den was dug out. Around the den there were several pine trees slowly moving in the wind, casting their shadows onto the moonlit ground. We walked into the den and I was filled with energy and excitement, ready to tell Humphrey my little secret.

**Humphrey's POV **

We were walking into our new den, but the first thing I notice wasn't the den, but Kate. Up on the top of our waterfall she was ready to fall asleep, but now she looked like she'd just woken up and ready to start the day. I knew something was up-I've just got to wait for her to do something. _Maybe she wants to have sex again?_ I would like that very very much, but Aria said we weren't allowed to, for how long though?

"Humphrey?"

"Yes Kate?" I replied.

"I want to tell you something" she said looking away blushing.

"What is it sweetie?" I ask wondering why she was blushing.

"Well, you know how we, uh, mated, well it got me thinking..." She stuttered nervously. "I had this sort of fantasy where I was, um..., your prisoner".

My eyes went wide as I thought that through, that was definately not what I thought she was going to say. It played through my mind, I was getting excited just at the thought of what she just told me.

"Really?" I said as a sly smile crept on my face.

"Y-yeah" she said blushing.

"Do you mean sort of like this?" I said as I playfully tackled her and pinned her arms to her sides lying on top of her, making her giggle.

"Yeah" she laughed.

"Now Kate, I would love to have you as my captive but Aria said-"

"Aria said it was fine so long as there's no pressure on your chest" she replied as she licked my cheek and smiled at me. She then leant up to me and whispered into my ear. "Which means you can do whatever you want to me, I'm yours".

"What are you talking about" I said, the sly smile re-appearing on my face. "You were always mine"

With that i thrust my lips onto hers, kissing her passionately. However I wanted desperately to taste my mate again, she was so sweet and I loved her moans of pleasure. So, I pinned her arms to her sides before moving down her beautiful body- the body that was mine and mine alone.

**Kates POV **

"What are you talking about" said Humphrey with a sly smile on his face. "You were always mine". After that he planted his lips on mine, kissing me passionately. Little did I know he was planning to make use of me as his prisoner soon.

After a while of kissing, Humphrey pinned my arms to my sides and slid down my body. "Oh!-" I squealed in surprise. Humphrey put a massive grin on his face and gave my folds a big, long and slow lick. "Ooohhhh" I shuddered in ecstasy. His tongue then started to caress it and I moaned and squealed, squirming under his hold. His unrelenting grip was like steel-i wasn't going anywhere unless he chooses to let me go. I could tell he liked this, so I knew I wasn't going to be freed until he got what he wanted.

He continued like this for a while until I felt my climax coming. I tried to hold it in for as long as I could. Unfortunately for me, Humphrey noticed and stopped licking, then thrust his tongue into me causing my eyes to go wide, my arms still pinned to my sides making me unable to do anything but writhe in pleasure.

"Oooohhhh Hum...phrey" i moaned. I couldn't do anything whilst his tongue continued to explore me. Just when I thought i couldn't hold on any longer, he stopped and left me lying there panting. He then laid on top of me and kissed me, moving his paws down my curves and stopping at my hips. I didn't know why he stopped but I was going to find out soon as I felt one of his paws move between my legs. My eyes widened again as he massaged my folds with his paw, kissing me passionately all the while. His body draped over me, kissing me passionately and his paw ever continuing to massage me sent me over the edge. I moaned in ecstasy as my claws dug into his back and i released all over his paw. He stopped kissing me and moved his head back between my legs to lick it up. I giggled as his tongue began to caress me again. After a short while he finished and sat up licking his lips.

"You're so good Kate" he said licking it off his paw and I giggled in reply. He then laid down next to me and fell onto his side away from me. I saw this as a perfect opportunity and hugged him tightly.

**Humphrey's POV **

I licked up the rest of Kate's juices off of my paw. It tasted so good, i wish i could have more of it, but I can't tonight. Maybe another time. I laid down next to a panting Kate, and fell over onto my side away from her. I wish i could face her but I was too tired to move and the painkiller was beginning to fade. I groaned slightly and she noticed. "Are you okay dear?" She asked as she hugged me, both of us still laying on our sides.

"I think the painkiller is starting to wear off" i said sadly. I really wanted to mate with her again tonight but I was too tired and in pain.

"That's a shame, I was hoping to have some more fun tonight" she giggled. "How is it? Does it hurt?" She then asked.

"It's just a dull ache right now nothing too serious" i said.

"I can help with that" she said as she rolled me onto my back and kissed me.

"It's my job as your mate to take care of you" she said. " So the least i can do is make you feel good" she whispered into my ear and i started to get excited as she moved down between my legs.

My member was already erect from the fun we had before and she started to press her tongue against it making me moan. She grinned and took it in her mouth. "Ohhhh Kate" i moaned as i closed my eyes and let my head fall back. I felt her head bob up and down as her tongue wrapped around and caressed me. Inside her mouth it felt so good, almost as good as being inside her. I did want to mate, but this was close enough and I was happy. My tongue rolled out my mouth and i moaned again causing her to giggle. She then shoved it all in her mouth and my body went limp, all the nerves around my wound that were messaging pain now directing pleasure. I felt my climax coming so i decided to warn her.

"Kate...im gonna-OH!" I started to say before she sped up twice as fast and I couldn't take it anymore. I released my load into her mouth and she swallowed it and licked the rest off of my member.

"So sweetie, do you feel better NOW?" Kate asked gently with a grin in her face. I could do nothing but pant and nod my head vigorously making her giggle. "Good". With that she snuggled into my side, with me still panting like crazy and i licked her cheek.

"Thank...you...dear" i managed before resting my head on top of hers and falling into a well-deserved rest.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, I'm happy I have nearly 2k views, but it's pathetic that there's a 1:100 review per view ratio. It takes like 10 seconds to leave a review, and you don't need an account. I don't care if the review is critising-that's good. It helps me. So please review if you want more.**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys, Our Journey is being put on hold whilst I think of new ideas because at the moment I am writing another story "Will" it's about a guy that is turned into a wolf (not based on me) that finds love in another wolf. You might like if you have read Living With Lilly/Life with Lilly. Sorry about not telling you sooner, but hopefully will have another chapter for this story within maybe 2-4 weeks (so sorry) while I write "Will". Btw, my name isn't Will. Just letting you know ;). Have a good one.**


End file.
